


One of us must keep our promises

by flintrage



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Drabble, Flint is Haunted, Gen, Ghosts, Grief, Guilt, Hallucinations, M/M, Minor Character Death, but with 100 words that's hard to convey, honestly i never post on ao3 so i don't know what tags to use, however it's safe to assume every time i write flint and gates it's flintgates, it's flintgates in my heart, since it's debatable tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 21:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15894663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flintrage/pseuds/flintrage
Summary: A drabble about Flint being haunted by Gates, and Gates deciding to leave him.





	One of us must keep our promises

_Of all the people I expected to stab me in the back,_ Hal sighs one night _, I didn't think it'd be you. Suppose I should've seen it coming. Should've known you wouldn't let something as trivial as **eight years of partnership** stand between you and that **fucking** gold._

Flint doesn't look at him. He sees the apparition from the corner of his eye, pale and blurred around the edges. He waits. Then the voice is at his ear, gruff and regretfully fond- Flint thinks  _please, don't_ -

_Well, I hope it was worth it, Captain. You won't be seeing me again._

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated! I might do more of these in the future, so requests are always welcomed too, whether they're sent here or to my Tumblr at flintrage.


End file.
